The Truth Will Set You Free
by Tenchi Knight
Summary: One phone call is all it takes to end an engagement and stop a wedding... or is it...? KiGo


The Truth Will Set You Free...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, and I do not make any money from these writings.

"Congratulations, Ron!" Brick Flagg said, clapping the young man on the back.

"Thanks, Brick!" Ron said, smiling like an idiot.

"I never thought you'd have it in you to propose to Kim, but you did and now look! You're getting married!" He  
said gregariously.

"Yeah..." Ron said with a bit less enthusiasm.

"Come on, Brick. Let's go." Bonnie Rockwaller said, walking up to her beau and taking him by the arm.  
"Congratulations, Ron."

"Thanks, Bonnie." Ron said, and then turned to look around the room at the dozens of other well-wishers. Once  
more, he checked his tuxedo to see that everything is perfect, including the belt-and-suspender combination he chose  
to wear to ensure that he would not have a wardrobe malfunction as he had suffered even in the three years since  
graduation. "All right... I guess I'd better go see if Kim's ready..."

He walked through the halls of the chapel to a door where Monique is standing with her arms crossed across her  
chest defiantly.

"Oh, no you don't, Stoppable." Monique said. "You're not going to jinx the wedding by seeing the bride before the  
ceremony."

"I'm not going to go in. I just want to talk to her." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"All right... you can go through this door but not the next one in. She's in there by herself so you don't need to  
worry about anyone hearing what you're saying." She said, stepping to the side. He opened the door and found he  
was in an anteroom. He walked the ten feet to the next door and put his hand on it, closing his eyes and sighing  
heavily. Then his eyes shot open as he heard soft speaking within. He pressed his ear to the door and listened  
intently.

"Hey... Yeah... I just had to hear your voice. I know. I just never thought it would come to this... Are you sure? Ok...  
Will you be able to come to the reception? Oh... I understand... No... It's ok... Yeah... We'll always have that week  
in La Paz... Yeah... I'll talk to you later... I love you too, and I'll always love you..." Kim said.

Ron's eyes went wide and he stepped away from the door, his eyes looking as weary as the rest of him, and he  
walked back out into the hall where he saw Monique leaning against the wall.

"Well, that was fast." She said dryly and he gazed at her dully. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," He said, his voice sounding dull.

"Then why do you sound like someone just bought up and closed down Bueno Nacho?" Monique asked.

He gazed at her for a long moment, his eyes blank.

"Boy, don't you be giving me this line about 'it's nothing.' What is it?" She asked.

"I said it's nothing, Mo." He said. "Leave it."

She stared at him for a long moment, then sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Whatever," She said. "Are you gonna be ready?"

"Yeah," He said and walked off. As soon as he was out of sight, she opened the door and closed it behind herself.  
She then opened the second door, making Kim jump and spin to face her.

"Mo!" Kim exclaimed, her face a mask of shock.

"Girl, what did you do?" Monique asked. "Ron walked in, then walked out a minute later looking like someone  
outlawed saying 'Booyah.'"

"What?" Kim asked.

"He just came into the ante-room and then walked out a minute later!" Monique exclaimed.

"He was just in here?" Kim asked, terrified.

"Yeah!" Monique said. "What was it you two said?"

"He heard me..." She whispered and her face went ash white.

"Heard? Girl, what are you going on about?"

"Nothing..." She said, and then took out a cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number. "Mo... whatever you  
hear... you can't tell anyone..."

"Kimmie, what are you going on about?" Monique asked as Kim put the phone to her ear.

"Shego... we have a problem..." Kim said, and Monique's eyes went wide before she collapsed unconscious. Kim  
looked at Monique's fallen form, and then turned away from her. "Ron overheard our conversation... yeah... he  
heard everything..."

ELSEWHERE...

A young woman with a distinctive green tint to her skin held a cellular phone to her ear and uttered one staccato  
word which summed up her feelings at the moment.

"Shit."

THREE MONTHS EARLIER...

"FIGHT ME!" Shego growled as she had Kim pinned up against a wall. "Fight me damn it!"

"No..." Kim said. "I can't..."

Shego gave an incoherent shout and released the teenage redhead.

"How the fuck do you expect me to fight you if you don't fight back?" Shego demanded while turning her back to  
Kim.

"I can't fight you, Shego..." Kim said.

"Why?" Shego demanded and was met with silence. "Why can't you fight me?"

Shego stood there for a moment longer and then turned as she heard a soft sniff and saw Kim looking down at the  
floor, her hair having fallen forward to obscure her face.

"Kimmie?" Shego said, walking over to the redhead slowly.

"Shego... I can't fight you anymore..." Kim said softly.

"What?" Shego asked, confused.

"I can't fight you..." She said softly.

"Why can't you?" Shego asked. "We've done it for years! Why stop now?"

"Because I can't do it anymore!" Kim sobbed out and Shego flinched back as if struck. "I can't bring myself to hurt  
you! I can't bring myself to fight you! I can't even muster an ounce of ire..."

Shego stared at Kim as she wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"Every time we fight... a little piece of me dies... every time I hit you... I cut out a bit of my own flesh... and when  
you hit me... it feels the same... I have nothing left... no more flesh to sacrifice... nothing but my heart... and I have  
to give it away... I have to sacrifice it to survive..." She said in short bursts of words. "I offer you my heart..."

"What are you saying?" Shego asked.

"Shego... I love you..." Kim said softly.

Shego gasped in horror and took a reflexive step back from the redhead who looks up with blood-shot eyes and a  
tear-stained face.

"No... No... You can't mean that..." Shego said. "This has to be some sort of hallucination or something... There...  
There has to be something going on here..."

"Shego?" Kim said softly and Shego stared at the young woman who was looking more dejected with each passing  
moment.

"Princess... You can't be in love with me..." Shego said.

"I'm not in love with you... I love you..." Kim said. "It's not some crush or infatuation... It's real..."

"Don't say that..." Shego said, glancing around. "Don't say you love me..."

"Why not?" Kim asked, perturbed.

"Listen, pumpkin, you cannot love me." Shego said.

"Why can't I?" Kim asked. "Shego..."

With a burst of speed, Shego rushed Kim and pushed her against the wall once more, clapping her hand over Kim's  
mouth and silencing her.

"Just listen to what I am saying." Shego said; her face a bare inch from Kim's own and her eyes boring into Kim's.  
"You cannot love me. It can't happen. Not now, not ever."

Kim looked at her for a long moment then slowly reached her hand up and moved Shego's hand from her mouth.

"I can..." Kim said. "And I do."

She moved her hand behind Shego's head and carefully leaned forward, pressing her lips softly to the older  
woman's own. Shego stood there for a long moment, her eyes first open wide from shock, then narrowing as she  
reveled in the oral stimulation. Then her eyes clamped shut and she pushed back and stalked away from Kim.

"Shego!" Kim cried but her plea was met with silence. "SHEGO!"

Shego walked off, her mind torn between fleeing the scene with all available speed, and turning around and running  
back to Kim and never letting her go. Kim fell to her knees, tears washing down her cheeks, and collapsed in on  
herself as sobs tore themselves from her throat.

LATER THAT DAY...

Shego paced back and forth in her room, debris strewn about in a haphazard fashion. She growled like a caged lion  
then reached down and lifted a lamp.

"Uh... Shego..?" Doctor Drakken said and was rewarded with a scream and said lamp being cast squarely at his  
head. He ducked back out and slammed the door shut once more as she gives a guttural shout. "I'll just leave her  
alone..." He said to a pair of henchmen who were standing off to the side, terrified looks on their faces.

ELSEWHERE...

Kim lay on her bed, her face buried in her pillow as she sobbed piteously. She had opened herself to Shego, made  
herself completely vulnerable, and was spurned. Shego turned her back on her and walked away from her. Shego left  
her as if she meant nothing to her... and broke her heart in the process... She vaguely heard the sounds of life outside  
her door—her mother talking to her through the wood and paper-board construct and her father talking to her  
mother—but she ignored them as they are not Shego.

OUTSIDE KIM'S ROOM...

"Kimmie, please, tell me what's wrong..." Ann said.

"Honey, if she doesn't want to talk about it then she doesn't want to talk about it." James said.

"You don't know what she's going through, honey."

"And neither do you. She came home crying and went straight upstairs. She didn't say anything to us." James said.

"But James..." Ann said, feeling like she should be doing something.

"Ann, Kimmie-cub needs her space. I saw the look on her face and I can tell you exactly what her problem is. She's  
heartbroken. There's nothing we can do for her." James said. "Not until she comes to us. Until then, the only one  
who can reach her is the one who broke her heart in the first place."

"Do you think that it was Ron?" Ann asked.

"I doubt it but I'm sure that we can call him and ask him about it." James said.

"All right," Ann said, nodding. They walked downstairs into the living room while the now fifteen-year-old Tweebs,  
better known as Jim and Tim Possible, hid in their room, listening to the proceedings with wide eyes and keenly  
attentive ears.

"It's not Ron..." Jim said.

"No way..." Tim agreed.

"She'd be way more vocal..." Jim said.

"No. It's someone else..." Tim said.

"But who..?" Jim asked.

AT THE STOPPABLE HOME...

Ron walked to the phone and lifted it from its cradle as it rang insistently.

"Stoppable residence, Ron speaking..." He said.

"Ronald, I am going to ask you a very serious question and I want a perfectly honest answer." James said and Ron  
wished he were in a different time zone—or perhaps a different quadrant of the galaxy—at that very moment.

"Uh... ok?" He said unsurely.

"Did you and my daughter have an argument or discussion of any kind that would result in her having hurt  
feelings?" He asked.

"Uh... not that I know of..." He said. "The last time I saw her was yesterday at the Bueno Nacho where she was  
telling me that she was thinking about taking a break from the heroism business. She was saying that once we got  
married that she would not want to have to deal with all the extra stresses in our life. Why do you ask?"

"Kimmie came home crying and ran straight to her room without telling us why and we were wondering if you had  
done something."

"And what makes you think that I would be the one responsible?" He asked.

"To me she looked almost heartbroken." James said. "That's why."

"I... Is it all right if I come over and talk to her?" Ron asked.

James turned around as he hears the front door open. He watched as Kim looked over at him sadly then walked out  
the door and shut it once more. "I'll have to call you back on that..." He said distractedly and hung up the phone  
before walking out the door just in time to see Kim drive off in her car. James walked back into the house and Ann  
walked into the entryway.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Kimmie just left without a word." James said. "She walked out and drove off without telling me where she was  
going or when she would be back."

"I'm sure that the boys have a tracking device planted on her car." Ann said.

"Actually... she's taken them all out... even the passive ones..." Jim said.

"Passive?" Ann asked.

"If she drives past a transceiver operating on its frequency, the device sends its information using the transmitted  
power which is similar to 'The Thing' that the Soviets used during the Cold War. We put it in so it wouldn't have an  
energy signature but she still found it." Tim said.

"And how do you know?"

"These are it." Jim said, holding up a cardboard box full of electronic devices. "She pulled them last week and we  
haven't been able to install any others."

"So we don't know where she's going?" Ann asked.

"I'm sure she won't do anything rash, honey. She's just going out for a drive to blow off some steam." James said.

"I hope you're right." Ann said, her voice betraying the fear she was feeling.

ON THE ROAD...

"I've got to do this." Kim said to herself as she drives. "I've got to do this and nothing's gonna stop me. I've got to  
confront her and get answers."

As a flash of color behind her caught her attention, she glanced at her rear-view mirror and her blood ran cold as she  
saw a police cruiser with its lights on behind her. She pulled over and watched with a sinking sensation as the  
cruiser pulled in behind her. She pulled out her license, registration, and proof of insurance, rolled down her  
window, and sat with an ice-cold ball in her stomach. The trooper walked up to her window wearing his campaign  
hat atop his head.

"Do you know why I pulled you over, young lady?" He asked her.

"I can guess." She said sullenly while holding out her documents.

"You were traveling forty-five miles per hour in a thirty-five mile per hour zone." He said, not taking the proffered  
papers. "Now, I will deviate from standard operating procedure and make you an offer since I can tell this must be  
some rather extraordinary circumstances. If you can explain to me why it was that you were driving in such a  
manner then I may consider giving you a pass on citing you for reckless driving."

"I just confessed to a woman that I've been in a long-standing feud with that I cannot fight her anymore because I've  
come to love her and was spurned. She turned from me and walked away. I begged and pleaded for her to tell me  
why but she refused and left. I went home and then after crying into my pillow I decided that I would go to her and  
demand to know why it was that she turned me away." Kim said. "I don't care if you give me a ticket... I just have to  
get to her any way I can..."

For what seemed to Kim to be an eternity, he gazed deep into her eyes and then glanced at his cruiser before looking  
back at her.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"What?"

"Where is the woman you love?" He asked her.

"She's got an apartment in a converted warehouse complex in North-East Middleton." Kim said.

"You mean the Rockwell Warehouse Complex?" He asked. Kim nodded. "Stay close on my six and keep a keen eye  
around you."

She blinked as he stood upright and walked to his car. He started his vehicle and then pulls out and around her, his  
lights still on. As he passed her, he gave his siren a quick chirp and motioned to her to follow him. She pulled out  
and followed him a half-block before jumping slightly as she heard his siren begin to wail and watched as he sped  
up. She accelerated as well and soon found she is traveling sixty in a thirty with a police escort clearing a channel.

ELSEWHERE, FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

"Sir!" A henchman said, drawing Doctor Drakken's attention. "We've just had a state trooper pull up outside the  
complex followed by an unknown vehicle."

"So?" Drew asked.

"What should we do?" The henchman asked.

"Ready the weapons and keep them trained. I want to know who it is first." Drew said.

OUTSIDE...

Kim's car rolled to a stop and she turned off the engine before climbing out and looking at the warehouse. She then  
looked to her left as the trooper pulled up alongside her.

"Go and get your girl." The trooper said, saluting Kim who nodded and returned the salute. He drove off and with a  
sense of gritty determination; Kim faced the warehouse once more.

"Here goes everything..." Kim said.

INSIDE...

"Kim Possible!" Doctor Drakken announced; his face a mask of surprise.

"Sir, it looks like she's unarmed. Should I open fire? She's walking toward the front entrance." The henchman said.

"No." He said. "Send out two henchmen with orders to take her peacefully. If she resists then open fire."

OUTSIDE...

Kim watched as the front door opened and two henchmen walked out with their weapons held at the ready, but did  
not stop her forward momentum.

"Stop right there." One henchman said.

"We're under order to take you peacefully. Come with us." The other said.

"Take me to Doctor Drakken." Kim said. "I won't fight you; you don't need to restrain me in any way."

The henchmen looked at each other with mystified expressions, and then turned back to Kim.

"Very well, follow us." One said and they turned to the building and led her inside. She walked through several halls  
until she finally reached the security room where Doctor Drakken was eyeing a bank of monitors closely.

"Hmmm... Isn't this interesting... The great Kim Possible has let herself be captured by two of my henchmen."  
Doctor Drakken said. "Why?"

"Drew... Can I talk to you? Alone?" She asked and he stared at her for a long moment before looking at the  
henchmen who were staring at the two of them.

"Everybody out," He said, motioning to them to leave. They stood and walked out of the room and he watched the  
monitors to ensure no stragglers remained behind. "All right, Kim, what is it?"

"I love Shego." She said simply.

"Oh... snap..." He said, unable to formulate a more intelligent response.

"Oh snap? Is that all you have to say?" She asked.

"Well... you've got to understand that this is absolutely mind-blowing news." He said. "You're saying you're in love  
with Shego?"

"I'm saying I love Shego." Kim said. "That's what I'm saying."

"And when did you decide you loved her?" He asked.

"It's been building over some time." Kim said. "I don't know when it hit... it was just one day that I was fighting her  
that I realized why I was in the business... it wasn't because I liked fighting crime... it was because I liked being  
around Shego and if I had to deal with the other villains, I would just to be with her."

"Interesting..." He said. "Go through that door over there. Follow the lights."

"And that will..."

"That will take you to Shego." He said. "Now go."

With a nod, she walked through the door and immediately took note that a hallway ahead of her was lit while one to  
her left was darkened. She walked down the lit hallway and rounded a corner to see the corridor of light continued  
ahead of her.

TWO MINUTES LATER...

Kim walked up to a door and saw that the light continued no further. She looked behind her and saw that the hall  
had been plunged into darkness save for one light squarely over her head, preventing her withdrawal from that point.  
She turned back to the door, lifted her hand, and gave three solid raps on the surface.

"GO AWAY!" Shego screamed from within her room and Kim heard a crash as Shego threw a vase against a wall.

"Shego?" Kim called softly. The bedlam in the room stopped and thirty seconds later, the door opened.

"Kimmie?" Shego said softly.

"Shego... I can't live without you..." Kim said. "When you left me... it was like you tore my heart out of my chest..."

"Kimmie... you can't be here..." Shego said softly. "If Drew finds out..."

"Drew knows I'm here... he led me to your room..." Kim said. "Shego, I need you."

"Kimmie... you've got to go..." Shego said.

"I won't. I won't go until I get some answers." She said and pushed her way into the mayhem that is Shego's room.  
"And the first question is what the hell happened here?"

Shego colored and looked away. "I was redecorating." She said softly.

"Looks like it..." Kim said, walking into the room and looking around at the carnage. "Is that a lamp half-embedded  
in the wall?"

"Yeah... can we talk about something else?" Shego asked, feeling ashamed at the destruction she had caused in her  
rage.

"Yes. Why?" Kim asked and Shego looks over at her.

"Uh... I thought you said we could talk about something other than my room..." Shego said.

"We are. Why did you turn away from me?" Kim asked.

"Kimmie... you can't love me..." Shego said. "It's just too dangerous..."

"It's dangerous for whom? Me?" Kim asked. "Shego, I'm Kim Possible. I can handle anything."

"Even being known for being in love with a super-villainess?" Shego asked. "Besides, do you even know me…? I  
mean really know me?"

"I know you have a good heart." Kim said softly. "I know you can allow yourself to be vulnerable and tender and  
kind... and I know that makes you the most beautiful woman in my eyes..."

"But do you know me?"

"You've never given me a chance to know you, Shego... but I want to..." Kim said tenderly.

"Do you really want to know me? Fine, we'll start with history..."

TWO HOURS LATER...

"And so I and my brothers went our separate ways." Shego said, sitting casually on a couch while Kim leaned  
forward, hanging off her every word. "After that, you know pretty much what it was for me and how it all went."

"So how did you end up working for Doctor Drakken?" Kim asked.

"Why do you want me to tell you this, Kimmie?" Shego asked.

"I... I want to know about you... and... Well... I like hearing your voice..." Kim said.

Shego stared at the young heroine for a long moment and then smiled softly.

"Thank you, princess, but I don't think my history of villainy really matters now..." Shego said. "What matters now  
is the future you and I will build together..."

"What? I thought you..." Kim said and then trailed off.

"If there's anything I know about you, Kimmie, it's if you've made up your mind then come hell or high water  
you'll not change it." Shego said. "I didn't want you to sacrifice what you've got going for you by involving  
yourself with me but it seems that you're willing to give it up just so that you can be involved with me."

"But you were pushing me away..." Kim said, confused.

"I was doing that to protect you, Kimmie. I didn't want you hurt." She said.

"But you did... you did hurt me..." Kim said. "I thought you hated me..."

"No... No... If anything I love you more than I love myself... but I couldn't destroy your reputation by telling you..."  
Shego said.

"To hell with my reputation!" Kim exclaimed, much to Shego's surprise. "I don't care about anything if I can't be  
with you, Shego."

"Kimmie... you don't know how much that means to me..." Shego said softly.

"If the dewy look in your eyes is anything to judge from..." Kim said, smiling gently to remove any trace of sting  
from her words. "Now give me a hug..."

Shego walked over and tenderly embraced the younger redhead who returned the embrace wholeheartedly.

HOURS LATER...

Kim and Shego walked out of Shego's room and stopped as they saw a henchman leaning against the wall nearby.  
He glanced at his watch and hummed softly.

"Five and a half hours." He said to himself, and then looked at the duo. "Doctor Drakken wants you to know that if  
you want to stay for dinner that he will have a meal catered for you two, Miss Possible."

"Please, call me Kim... hey... don't I know you from somewhere?" Kim asked.

"You beat the snot out of me a couple months back during the whole incident with the dimensional compiler." He  
said, rubbing his jaw unconsciously. "You busted me in the chops with a wicked kick that leveled me like a ton of  
bricks."

"Oh, yeah... Now I remember... Sorry about that..." She said, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"No big." He said. "It's all part of the job."

"Thanks..." She said.

"So do you want to stay for dinner?" He asked, taking out a cell phone.

"Well..." Kim said, feeling torn.

"It's all right if you don't want to..." Shego said.

"It's only another hour or hour and a half." He said and they look at him. "C'mon, you can stay. Kim, I can see it  
that you want to stay here and she wants you to stay so just freaking stay."

She looked at him for a long moment and then nodded her assent. With a grin, he dialed a number and put the phone  
to his ear.

"Yeah... she's gonna stay for dinner and you owe me twenty bucks." He said and then hung up.

"You bet on if she would stay?" Shego asked, shocked.

"Of course... what do you think we do in our free time? Work out? Feh... she'd just hammer us harder if we could  
fight better... instead we have all sorts of gambling and betting schemes set up." He said. "Speaking of which... do  
either of you want to wager money on what Doctor Drakken's next take-over-the-world scheme will be? We've got  
twenty-to-one odds on a weather device of some sort."

"Pass." Kim said. "If things are how I think they are, he won't be in business much longer."

He looked at her with a lifted eyebrow and Kim smiled in return.

"But don't expect the inside track. You're gonna have to ride this one out like everyone else." Kim said. "Now,  
about that food..."

"The order has gone out. It will be about half an hour to arrive." He said. "A henchman will come tell you when it  
gets here."

"Thank you. We don't want to be interrupted until then." Kim said.

He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes in response as he stepped back from the door and then headed off down the  
hall. Kim turned around and looked at Shego who was watching her silently.

"We don't want to be interrupted?" Shego asked. "Kimmie, do you have some plans that you haven't told me about  
yet?"

Kim looked at Shego for a long moment, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she realizes the implications of her  
statement. Shego watched Kim for a long moment before a smile crept across her face.

"Mmm... yes... that's a good look on you..." Shego said while circling around Kim. "I love how your cheeks look  
when you're blushing..."

Kim averted her eyes from the verdant villainess. "Shego, please..."

"Oh... that's even better..." Shego said; her voice husky. "Begging..."

Kim's blush intensified and Shego laughed softly before stepping up before her and caressing her cheek tenderly.  
Kim slowly lifted her eyes to Shego's and they move together, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

THIRTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Kim and Shego lay on the couch, uncaring of the surrounding carnage as they're lost in their own little world.  
Silently the door to the room swung open and a henchman walked in, carefully stepping over the debris with a large  
platter in his hands. He walked over to the table and set it down before making his way back to the door to slip out.

"You've got a lot of balls." Shego said and he stopped in his tracks, his back going ramrod straight. He slowly  
turned and saw her looking at him with the same lazy attention that a lioness would give a nearby gazelle. "We were  
told someone would come and tell us... we weren't told that someone would bring it in here. What would you have  
done if we had been naked?"

He looked at her for a long moment and then a blush formed on his cheeks. "S-sorry..." He said softly.

"What is your standing in the pools?" Kim asked.

"What?"

"The betting pools. I'm sure that there are bets about this too... how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm twenty dollars ahead." He said. "I was at ten until you asked about it..."

Kim chuckled softly.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood." Shego said. "Now get out of here."

He nodded and quickly made his way out of the room.

"Now, I for one am famished..." Shego said and stretched languidly before scratching her side. Kim looked at her  
and chuckled softly before standing as well.

"I wonder why..." Kim said dryly, once more gazing around the ruined abode.

"Ha ha." Shego said dryly. "Just for that, I'm gonna make you dish your own plate."

"You were gonna dish my plate for me?" Kim asked with one eyebrow lifted. Shego looked at her for a long  
moment and Kim chuckled softly as her skin turns a light tawny color from the blush that is covering her cheeks.

"I... that is..." Shego stuttered out.

"Thank you, Shego." Kim said. "It would be a very touching gesture, though it won't happen."

Shego's blush intensified as Kim smiled at her then stepped a foot closer and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Come on, our dinner's getting cold." Kim said and Shego nodded slowly. They walked over and sat down at the  
table, still unmindful of the carnage surrounding them.

"I wonder what they got for us..." Shego said idly.

"Only one way to find out..." Kim said, grinning impishly.

"We ask?" Shego asked and Kim rolled her eyes as she reached out and lifted the lid from the meal, revealing the  
still-steaming contents.

"Mmm... sweet and sour pork and chicken, pot stickers, egg rolls, boiled shrimp, octopus, fried rice, lo mein, chow  
mein..." Kim said, gazing at the feast with hungry eyes.

"I wonder if they realized it was just the two of us..." Shego said idly.

"I don't know but I'm starving..." Kim said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I guess I'm a bit hungry as well..." Shego said, and then blushed as they hear her stomach growl. "Betrayed by my stomach..." She said quietly while Kim chuckled.

"Come on, let's dig in..." Kim said, taking a pair of chopsticks and eyeing them carefully. "Well, these look longer  
than normal..."

"I wonder why..." Shego said, looking at her own chopsticks.

"Hey, Shego..." Kim said.

Shego looked up to see Kim holding a morsel of meat that has a bit of sweet and sour sauce just a few inches from  
her mouth.

"I think I know why..." Kim said.

Shego lifts her eyebrow and then leans forward, daintily eating the proffered food.

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Kim and Shego look at the empty plates arrayed before them with wide eyes.

"I didn't realize I was quite that hungry..." Shego said, blushing slightly.

"I know what you mean..." Kim said. "I ate as much as the tweebs at Thanksgiving..."

"But it was good..." Shego said.

"Ye gods it was good..." Kim agreed. "Almost as good as you..."

She moved around the table and gave Shego a soft kiss.

"Kimmie... wait..." Shego said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"You should get home..." Shego said. "It's getting late... your parents are going to be worried about you..."

"They're already worried." Kim said softly. "I left without telling them where I was going... I didn't really talk to  
them at all... I just got home and went to my room until I decided to come after you..."

"Go home, Kimmie..." Shego said. "Talk to your parents. Tell them that you were trying to deal with some issues  
and that you'll talk to them when you're ready but that you've worked through most of them."

"Ok..." Kim said, nodding.

"I'll see you later, princess." Shego said, kissing Kim once more before standing up. Kim hugged her once more,  
and then walked out of the room with Shego close behind. They walk back to the control room where Doctor  
Drakken was standing and looking at a series of monitors. "Doctor Dee, I'm gonna need to get Kimmie a universal  
key to our lairs."

"Here." He said, holding up a thick black card without turning around.

"Thanks." Kim said, taking the key.

"Kim, take care of her." Drakken said.

"I will." Kim said, and walked out of the lair.

"There's one more thing I'm gonna need, Doctor Dee." Shego said. "I need about five henchmen to help me clean  
up my room."

"Right..." He said dryly and made a motion with his hand.

ELSEWHERE, TEN MINUTES LATER...

Ron Stoppable knocked on the door of the possible home, worrying about Kim but his reverie was broken as Doctor  
Ann Possible opened the door.

"Ron?" She said.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Dr. P, but I couldn't wait at home any longer." Ron said.

"That's perfectly understandable, Ron." Ann said. "And please, call me mom. After all, you are Kimmie's fiancé."

"Thanks... mom..." He said, stepping into the house.

"Ronald." Doctor James Possible said. "Remember that the same goes for me."

"All right, dad." Ron said as Ann closed the door. "Have you heard anything from Kim?"

"No." Ann said, leading Ron into the living room and over to the couch where she sat down and he sat across from  
her. "The boys said they bugged her car but she found them all and got rid of them."

"You bugged Kim's car?" Ron asked, gazing at the twins who are sitting off to the side.

"Duh," Jim said.

"We want to know where she's at." Tim said.

"Huh." Ron said dryly. "And you say that she's found all your bugs?"

"Yeah, we don't know how she managed to pulls it off." Jim said.

"She probably had Wade scan her car or something..." Tim adds.

"I'm surprised you haven't had Wade doing a grid search of the city for Kim's car." Ron said.

"We actually thought you'd be doing that." Jim said.

"No." Ron said. "I trust her enough to know she won't do anything rash."

"You mean like drive off without telling anyone where she's going?" Tim asked sarcastically.

"Boys, be nice." Ann said. "I'm sure that Ron is just as concerned about Kim as you are."

"Yeah, it seems like it." Jim said dryly. "She's been gone for six hours and only now does he show up."

"Jim!" Ann snaps. "I know you're worried about her but please, try to be civil."

"Sorry, mom, it's just we don't like how she started acting weird just after he popped the question." Tim said.

"You do realize that this is a very important milestone in your sister's life so things are going to be different and  
difficult for her, right?" Ann asked.

"I guess you just don't see what we see." Jim said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ann asked.

"You don't want to see what's really going on." Tim said.

"Timothy Aaron Possible!" Ann snapped with uncharacteristic sharpness.

"Why are you trying to hide the truth? There's something going on here!" Jim said.

"I don't know what you boys are talking about." Ann said.

"It seems like you don't want to! It's happening right in front of you and all you see is her getting married to him!"  
He jabbed an accusatory finger at Ron who winced at the gesture. "Sure, he's been her friend since Pre-K. Sure,  
they've been dating for the last year and a half. Does that make them right for each other? Does that make them the  
perfect match? It seems that you want to believe that! That's all you see! You don't see the cracks in the glass, mom.  
You don't see the things that are happening that are going to cause everything to fall apart."

"Tim, what are you saying?" Mr. Possible asked, leaning forward.

"We're saying that we think something is going on with Kim that's gonna kill this marriage." Jim said. "Or if not...  
it's gonna kill Kim."

"I won't let anything kill KP..." Ron said staunchly. "And I will do everything in my power to make this marriage  
work."

"Her blood will be on your hands." Tim said grimly. "Let's go."

Jim and Tim stood and walked out of the room leaving the appalled trio in their wake.

"I'm sorry... the boys are never like that..." Ann said.

"It's all right, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said. "I can tell they're on edge because of things."

"But that is no excuse for them acting the way they are." Ann said.

"No, it's not." Ron said. "But it sounds like a valid reason to me."

Ann looked at him for a long moment and then nodded.

"I guess you're right, Ronald." Ann said.

"This is one of the few times I wish I weren't." Ron said.

"I'm sure that things will get worked out." Ann said. "I'll talk to Kimmie and get everything straightened out."

"Thanks, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said and Ann fixed him with a level gaze. "Sorry... thanks, mom."

She beamed at him and hugged him warmly while James sat quietly.

THREE WEEKS LATER...

"See you later, mom!" Kim called as she ran out the front door.

"Kimmie, hold on a second!" Ann called and Kim turned to look at her mother. "Where are you going?"

"I've got a mission down in Mexico that might take a few days." Kim said.

"A few days? Kimmie... you never mentioned anything about a mission in Mexico..." Ann said. "And since when do  
your missions take so long?"

"It's a special sort that I'm doing with some Mexican Special Forces operatives. The Seniors have a lair down there  
that's causing some trouble and the Mexican government wants it taken down but the Seniors have cartel protection  
so it's gonna be a difficult mission." Kim said. "It should be over in just a few days, and be at most a week."

"Oh... all right... take care, Kimmie." Ann said.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll be fine." Kim said.

"Will Ron be going with you?"

"No... He's got a thing with Bueno Nacho going on and they said something about not letting him go on the mission  
since he loses his pants so often." Kim explained.

"All right," Ann said, and watched as her daughter walked out the door while knowing in her heart that Kim had just  
lied straight to her face without so much as a wince.

ELSEWHERE...

Kim jogged down the street and then climbed into a waiting car.

"Let's get to the airport." She said and the driver nodded before pulling away from the curb.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Kim smiled and thanked the driver before climbing out of the car and walking to a waiting single-prop Cessna she  
had chartered for the flight. As she reached it, she glanced inside and smiled seeing a figure already seated in the  
back of the cabin. She opened the door and climbs in.

"Well, I'm ready." Kim said and the pilot gave a quick nod before starting the engine. Kim sat down next to the  
figure who is wearing a full motorcycle helmet and all black biker leathers. "Well, hello there, stranger."

The biker glanced at her and Kim smiled as she could almost see the biker's nonplused expression.

"Sierra-tango-six-two-niner requesting permission to taxi to runway," The pilot said.

"Permission granted. Taxi to runway six and hold your position."

"Understood," He said, while throttling up the engine and releasing the wheel locks. The aircraft rolled forward and  
down the tarmac to the runway where it came to a halt. "Sierra-tango-six-two-niner requesting permission for  
takeoff."

"Permission granted. Have a safe flight." The controller said and he released the wheel locks, letting the aircraft roll  
forward.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Kim glances down and sees they're already over Lowerton.

"Wow..." She said.

"Quite the sight, huh." Shego said and Kim turned to look at her with a smile on her face. "Of course, the view up  
here is pretty spectacular as well."

Kim blushed softly and Shego grinned.

HOURS LATER...

"Bienvenidos a México." The pilot said. "Treinta minutos hasta llegar al aeropuerto." (Welcome to Mexico. It will  
be thirty minutes until we reach the airport.)

"Uh… ¿Habla Ingles? Hablo poquito español." Kim said slowly and the pilot chuckles. (Do you speak English? I  
speak very little Spanish.)

"Don't worry, I can speak perfect English. I was saying 'welcome to Mexico. It will be thirty minutes until we reach  
the airport." He said.

"Ah. Gracias." Kim said and he chuckles. (Thank you.)

"De nada." He said casually. (It's nothing.)

THIRTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"Come on, Kimmie..." Shego said while feeling uncomfortably exposed as she stands outside the small airport by  
herself.

"Ready?" Kim asked as she stepped out into the afternoon sun.

"What took you?" Shego asked.

"I was calling a cab." Kim explained. "And I was checking in with mom and telling her that I made it here all right."

"Good point. It wouldn't do to have mama-san getting all freaked out and having nerdlinger tracking you with those  
satellites he's always hacking." Shego said, rolling her eyes.

"Mama-san?" Kim asked with a chuckle. "I'm sure she's gonna love hearing that one once this comes out..."

"You mean when you come out?"

"Feh." Kim said and glanced over as a taxicab pulled up. "Here's our ride."

"At least it's not a Tijuana Taxi." Shego said, euphemistically referring to a police cruiser. They load their things  
into the trunk and then get into the back seat.

"¿Si, Señoras? ¿Dónde quieres ir?" The driver said in Spanish. (Yes, ladies? Where do you want to go?)

"¿Habla Inglés?" Kim asked. (Do you speak English?)

"Jes." He said with a heavy accent. "Vere do joo vant to go?"

"Nos llevan a la Posada del Huerto Verde, señor." Shego said, saving the trouble of translating for the man. (Take us  
to the Green Garden Inn, sir.)

"You speak Spanish?" Kim asked.

"You don't?" Shego countered. "I'm surprised with all the travelling you've done."

"I always had the kimmunicator." Kim said. "Wade would just do the translation for me."

"Well, I guess that's something that the great Kim Possible can't do... but I'm sure that with a little bit of training  
you will be able to learn the language." Shego said.

"As long as it's not French..." Kim said dryly. "I suck at that..."

"I'm sure I could teach you a little French..." Shego said, grinning.

"French talking and French kissing are two different things." Kim said dryly.

"Tell that to the Parisians." Shego said, still grinning. Kim rolled her eyes at her impish companion.

HOURS LATER...

"Mmm... I'm glad we decided to come down here..." Kim said, smiling over at Shego who was laid out supine on a  
Chaise lounge in a cabana. Shego glanced over and grinned.

"Me too... where else could I see a lovely young lady like yourself in a sexy little two-piece like that?" Shego asked.

"I could say the same thing..." Kim said, chuckling as Shego sighed deeply, arching her back and making her breasts  
strain against her bikini top. "Wow..."

Shego turned her head over and grinned at the redhead.

"There's an old saying, Kimmie... if you've got it, flaunt it..." Shego said.

"Well you've definitely got it..." Kim said.

"Thank you, Kimmie..." Shego said. "Though you're not bad yourself..."

"Mosquito bites are bigger..." Kim said softly.

"You're perfect, princess." Shego said. "Even if you don't want to see it... you are."

"Thank you, Shego..." Kim said, reaching over and taking Shego's hand in her own.

"Señoras..." A Mexican man said, walking over to them. (Ladies...)

"¿Si?" Shego said, glancing up at the middle-aged man. (Yes?)

"Usted tiene una llamada telefónica." He said. (You have a telephone call.)

"¿De quién?" Shego asked. (From who?)

"Señor Drakken," He said. (Mister Drakken.)

"Dile que estoy de vacaciones y no quiero ser molestado." She said. (Tell him I am on vacation and I do not want to  
be bothered.)

"Sí, Señora." (Yes, madam.)

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Drakken's calling me. I don't know how he got the number here but I told Señor Chavez to tell Drakken I'm on  
vacation and I don't want to be bugged." Shego said.

"Oh." Kim said.

THIRTY SECONDS LATER...

"Señora..." Señor Chavez said. (Madam...)

"¿Sí?" Shego asked irritably. (Yes?)

"Señor Drakken dice esta es una emergencia." He explained. (Mister Drakken said it is an emergency.)

"Llevar el teléfono a mí." She said, feeling ready to deliver the mother of all tongue-lashings to her employer.  
(Bring the phone to me.)

Shego glances over at Kim.

"Drakken says it's an emergency. He probably ran out of coco-moo or something." Shego said. "So I'm gonna give  
him a splitting headache to go with his lack of coco-moo."

"Maybe it really is an emergency." Kim said. "You never know..."

"Do you want to bet, pumpkin?" Shego asked, a small sly smile appearing on her face.

"What are you wagering?" Kim asked.

"Well... I've wanted to get a massage for the longest time..." Shego said.

"And I take it the hotel masseuse isn't who you want to rub you down?" Kim asked and Shego grinned. "Fine...  
loser gives the winner a massage."

"That's not much of a penalty, really." Shego said. "After all, no matter what I'm gonna thoroughly enjoy myself."

"But you're still gonna know you lost to me." Kim said confidently.

Señor Chavez walked out with a portable phone resting on a towel atop a silver tray. He leaned down and she took  
the telephone from its resting place.

"Gracias." She said. (Thank you.)

"Sí, Señora." He said. (Yes, madam.)

He turned and walked off.

"What is it, Drew?" Shego asked.

"Shego, what are you doing in Mexico?" Drew 'Doctor Drakken' Lipski whined.

"Well, up until you bothered me I was relaxing poolside. What do you want?" She asked him.

"Well... I woke up this morning and went into the kitchen as usual when I discovered that I was out of coco-moo!"  
He whined. "Why didn't you stock up before you left?"

"You didn't put it on the shopping list. I'll call Jack Hench and have a henchman pick up some for you. Now... is  
that the emergency you were calling me about?"

"Yes..." He said, feeling nervous at her calm demeanor.

"ANDREW MILHOUS LIPSKI!" She unexpectedly shouted, drawing everyone's attention. "THE NEXT TIME  
YOU CALL ME SAYING THAT YOU HAVE AN EMERGENCY AND ALL THAT HAPPENED IS YOU RAN  
OUT OF COCO-MOO I WILL SINGE EVERY LAST HAIR OFF YOUR BLUE HIDE! Then I'll call mama  
Lipski and tell her what you did."

"No! Anything but that!" He said, sounding panicked.

"Good. Now I'm gonna call up Jack Hench and put in that order. You can call him if you need anything else, and I  
trust you won't be calling me unless it's really an emergency, right?" She asked and she could almost hear him  
nodding. "Drew, I can't hear you nod."

"Right! Right!" He exclaims.

"Good." She said and hung up before smiling at Kim. "I win."

She dialed Hench Co. and waited for a moment before hearing a click and a voice.

"Thank you for calling Hench Co. How can I direct your call?" A young-sounding woman asked.

"I'd like to hire a henchman for a pickup and delivery to Doctor Drakken's current lair." Shego said. "He's run out  
of coco-moo again."

"Would you like it billed to the usual account, Miss Shego?" The young woman asked.

"Please and thank you." Shego said.

"Very well. We'll have Drew's coco-moo delivered within the hour. Thank you for using Hench Co. services and  
have a nice day." She said and hung up.

"Please and thank you?" Kim asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"I've spent enough time around you that it's become a force of habit." Shego said drolly. "Now I'm feeling in the  
mood to go back to the room and get a nice massage on the patio..."

"Mmm... that sounds like a fun idea..." Kim said, standing.

"You think you're gonna get a massage too?" Shego asked, her eyes raking over the barely covered teenage body.

"Maybe a little bit later..." Kim said. "Right now I've got to go up there and give a certain Emerald Enchantress a  
good rub-down..."

Shego lay there with an expression caught between shock and amusement at Kim's statement as Kim walked past  
her and toward the hotel.

"Coming?" Kim asked over her shoulder and within moments, Shego leapt up and caught up with the redhead.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"Emerald Enchantress...?" Shego asked as they stepped into their room.

"I was wondering if you had lost your voice..." Kim said drolly.

"You think of me as an 'Emerald Enchantress'?" Shego asked.

"Your skin is a beautiful shade and you are enchanting... it was either that or 'Green Goddess' and didn't quite have  
the same ring..." Kim said and Shego looked at her for a long moment.

"Thank you, princess..." Shego finally said.

"You're welcome." Kim said. "Now get on the bed."

"Wow, you don't waste any time, princess." Shego said, grinning lewdly at the heroine who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah..." Kim said. "I can't wait to get my hands all over that beautiful jade skin of yours..."

Kim smiled as she watched a light blush appear on Shego's cheeks.

HOURS LATER...

Kim and Shego lay intertwined beneath the sheets, contented to listen to the beating of each other's heart.

"Kimmie?" Shego said softly.

"Hmm?" Kim hummed.

"When we go back..." Shego said and then trailed off.

"When we go back... we'll have to live a lie..." Kim said. "I know, but it's what we have to do... until then,  
though..."

"Until then..." Shego said, and hugged the smaller girl gently.

SIX DAYS LATER...

"I hate that this has to end." Kim said.

"Same here, princess," Shego said. "But you know just as well as I do that we've both got to go back to our lives  
and keep up appearances."

"Yeah..." Kim said. "But I'll always treasure the time we spent..."

"Me too, Pumpkin," Shego said and gave her a soft kiss. "Now come on... It's check-out time."

The women walk out of the room wearing their respective business attire and walk down to the front desk.

"Hola, Juan." Shego said. (Hello, Juan.)

"Buenos días, señoras. ¿Dejando ya?" Juan asked. (Good morning, ladies. Leaving already?)

"Sí, tenemos que ir a casa." Shego said. (Yes, we have to go home.)

"Por supuesto, señoras." Juan said. (Of course, ladies.)

He quickly checked them out of their room.

"Gracias por estar con nosotros y tener un viaje seguro a casa." Juan said. (Thank you for staying with us and have a  
safe trip home.)

"Gracias, Juan. Adiós." Shego said. (Thank you, Juan. Goodbye.)

"Adiós." Kim echoed. (Goodbye.)

"Vaya con Dios." Juan said. (Go with God.)

They walk out front and Shego hailed a taxi.

"When we get back to Middleton... it's gonna have to be business as usual." Shego said, not turning to look at her  
redheaded compatriot.

"Yeah," Kim said softly.

"Are you sure you're OK with it?" Shego asked. "I've got a list of hide-outs lined up if you're not."

"I'm not OK with it... but it's how it has to be." Kim said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Shego said softly.

"We'll be fine, Shego." Kim said, reaching her hand over and gently grasping Shego's. "We're both strong... we'll be able to do it."

The taxi pulled up and they climbed in.

HOURS LATER...

"Goodbye, Kim." Shego said and gave Kim one last goodbye kiss before the teenage heroine leapt from the aircraft  
and deployed her parachute almost immediately.

Kim glanced down and, once satisfied her things were still securely held in her drop bag, began her descent over  
Middleton.

ELSEWHERE...

"I wonder when Kimmie will get home." James said. "She's been gone an awfully long time."

They hear a thud in the front yard and then a knock on the door. James walks to the door and pulls it open to find  
Kim standing there with a parachute under one arm and her bag under the other.

"Thanks dad." She said. "My hands were kinda full."

"Good mission?" James asked.

"Yeah," Kim said. "I even had a chance to soak up some sun."

"I could tell." James said. "You've got a glow about you."

Kim smiled and walked past her father and toward the stairs.

"Kimmie?" Ann called. "When you've got your things put in your room, I'd like to talk to you in the kitchen for a  
minute."

"Sure, mom." Kim said and walked up the stairs, stopping as she saw her brothers standing in her way.

"Woah, the mission south-of-the-border was good for you." Jim said.

"We haven't seen you this bright since the time you disappeared without a trace." Tim said, his voice carrying an  
almost accusatory tone.

Kim looked at her brothers for a long moment, and then moved to the side to let them walk past before walking to  
her room and dropping her things on her bed. She then walked back downstairs and into the kitchen where her  
mother was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Have a seat, honey." Ann said.

Kim sat down and her mother took a sip of coffee before putting her cup down.

"Kimmie, I don't like being lied to." Ann said softly. "You know, I never thought I'd have to have this conversation  
with you. You were always a good girl. I could always trust you when you said you were going somewhere for  
whatever reason. If you said you were going to Venezuela to recover a monkey talisman, I knew you would be  
doing that. If you said you were going to the Himalayas to stop an attack by a troupe of mutant yeti on a small  
village, I knew that you would be fighting them. But now I have my doubts."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"I know you were in Mexico. Wade confirmed the number you called from was on the Baja peninsula... I think he  
called it Leon Airport. That's located right near La Paz, a nice place to visit on vacation I hear. Wade also called a  
few people in the CISEN and the AFI and both groups said there were no operations concerning the Seniors. Now,  
do you want to tell me what you were doing down in Mexico?" She asked.

Kim stared at her mother with a shocked expression.

"I'm waiting, young lady." Ann said, her lips pressed together in a tight line.

"Fine... I went down to La Paz to take a week off... things were getting too stressful so I decided to spend my time  
poolside and unwind." Kim said. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes, there is." Ann said. "It's one thing to be working with the Mexican Army to take down the Seniors and a drug  
cartel. It's another thing to take a week off poolside."

"Uh... yeah... it's safer poolside..." Kim said.

"Hardly," Ann said dryly. "I've been down to Mexico and I know what sorts cavort around the pools. They're  
nothing but trouble and you can't just beat them up and arrest them."

"We had a cabana. It was fine."

"We? Who was with you?" Ann asked and Kim gulped.

"Would you believe that Shego and I called a truce?" Kim asked weakly and Ann stared at her daughter for a long  
moment.

"Frankly speaking, up until now I'd sooner believe the earth was flat." Ann said. "But considering how you look  
like you're ready to pass out, I'd believe it. Now why would you call a truce with her?"

"We were both tired. I was tired of the business and dealing with school and she was tired of dealing with Drakken.  
I knew she liked to go down to Mexico to relax so I offered a truce and she accepted. Mom, it was totally fine. We  
just hung out poolside and drank lemonade." Kim said.

"Fine," Ann said. "I believe you. Now you're grounded for a week for lying, young lady."

"I'm twenty years old and have filled one passport already and am working two more!" Kim said. "I fight  
international criminals and do things that would make daredevils think twice and you're grounding me?"

"Yes." Ann said. "And you have two passports?"

"Yeah, for when I go to Israel," Kim said. "If I go to Yemen, Saudi Arabia, or a handful of other Arab countries, I'll  
be stopped at the gate if they see an Israeli stamp in my passport so I have two."

"Oh. Well you are still grounded." She said.

Kim stared at her mother for a long moment then walked up to her room. She pulled out a small, prepaid, cell phone  
that she had bought in Mexico and dialed a number she had memorized. She listened to it ring a couple times before  
she heard a click.

"Hello?" Shego said.

"Hey," Kim said.

"Hey you," Shego said. "Miss me already?"

"Mom busted me. She checked with Wade and he did some sniffing and told her that there was no mission so I told  
her that I went down there to unwind poolside. Now I'm grounded." Kim said.

"Grounded? Kimmie, you're a globe-trotting heroine who's visited more than half the countries in the world and she  
grounded you?"

"Yeah," Kim said.

"Wow," Shego said. "That's messed up."

"At least I've still got my link to the outside world." Kim said. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna hide this phone now  
so I'll talk to you later."

"I love you, princess."

"I love you too," Kim said and hung up before she turned off her phone and put it into her underwear drawer.

MOMENTS LATER...

Kim turned as she heard a knock at her door and walked over to it, pulling it open.

"Something I almost forgot..." Ann said. "Your kimmunicator, please."

"Saw that coming," Kim said. "Here."

She handed her mother the tech and watched as she dialed Wade.

"Hey, Kim... Oh! Hi, Mrs. Dr. Possible!"

"Hello, Wade. Can you set Kimmie's kimmunicator for emergency communications only?" Ann asked. "She's  
grounded."

"Sure thing," Wade said.

"Thank you, Wade." Ann said. "And can you also set her kimmunicator to send me a page if she leaves the state?"

"Do you want it to also say where she's gone?" He asked.

"Please and thank you." Ann said and Wade chuckled.

"Now I see where she gets it from." He said.

"Well of course." Ann said.

"All right, you're good to go. How long do you want me to keep it set like this?" Wade asked.

"Keep it emergency contact only for a week and we'll see about the tracker..." Ann said.

"All set." He said.

"Thank you, Wade." Ann said and ended the call. "You heard the restrictions. They're for your own good, Kimmie."

"It sounds like I have to wear an ankle bracelet." Kim said dryly.

"That is the gist of it." Ann said. "Next time you want to go down and spend a week poolside, I trust you will tell me  
where you are going and won't lie to me. Right?"

"Yeah..." Kim said.

"Honey, I'm doing this for your own good..." Ann said.

Kim looked at her mother with a sidelong glance and then sighed before looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know how many times I've heard that..." Kim said.

"I'm sure you'll use it plenty if you decide to have children." Ann said. "After all, they're gonna be just like you..."

"You know... that sounded really ominous..." Kim said.

"I know." Ann said with a chuckle and then handed the kimmunicator to her daughter. "Dinner will be at six."

"Ok..." Kim said and Ann walked out of her daughter's room, closing the door behind herself. Kim grabbed the  
device and dialed Wade.

"Hey Kim," He said.

"Traitor," Kim growled, much to his surprise. "I can't believe you'd spy on me like that!"

"Well it surprised me that you would lie to your mother like that so I guess we're even." Wade said. "What were  
you even doing down there?"

"It's none of your business." She bit out. "Now I know what you've done to my kimmunicator. Is there any chance  
that you'll undo it?"

"No can do." He said. "Kim, it's for your own good..."

"Fine," Kim said. "Next time I go AWOL, I won't take my kimmunicator and I won't check in. Nice work."

"Or you could try not going AWOL." He said. "Kim, you know how dangerous it is out there! You have all your  
villains who're out to get you AND you've got your street criminals who're looking to make a name for themselves  
by taking care of the great Kim Possible."

"I will be fine." Kim said.

"How do you know? What if Shego attacked you?" He asked.

"She wouldn't." Kim said.

"But how do you know?" He asked.

"She would be standing next to me." Kim said. "Who do you think I was poolside with?"

"YOU WERE POOLSIDE WITH SHEGO?!" He demanded.

"For a week, yeah," Kim said. "And it felt really good."

"Ok... hold on a second... you were poolside with Shego... the international supervillain... who shoots green fire and has a nasty attitude? That Shego?" Wade asked.

"Yes." Kim said.

"Why?" He asked.

"For the three 'R's: rest, relaxation, and recuperation." Kim said.

"Oh." He said. "I never thought spending time with her would help with any of those..."

"You don't know her like I do." Kim said.

"I guess I don't..." He said with an odd tone.

"So there's no way you'll undo it." Kim said.

"No." Wade said.

"Wade... since when did you start working for my mom?" Kim asked.

"I don't." He said. "My job is providing you with tech that will keep you safe, even from yourself."

She looked at the portly young man for a long moment and then sighed.

"One of these days you'll realize that when you're protecting me from myself, you're not always doing me a favor."  
She said and cut the connection. She growled and then flopped back onto her bed once more, gazing up at the  
ceiling.

"Grounded." She said to herself.

"You're grounded?" A voice said from the door and she glanced over to see her brothers standing just outside.

"You're kidding!" Tim said.

"No." Kim said. "Mom grounded me."

"Why?" Jim asked.

"Was it because you were down in La Paz with Shego instead of being out in the Mexican jungle fighting a drug  
cartel?" Tim asked.

"Or was it because you lied to mom when she asked you where you were going in the first place?" Jim asked.

"How did you find out where I was and who I was with?" Kim asked.

"Simple. We tracked your kimmunicator and moved some NID spy satellites into position to watch." Tim said.

"It wasn't that difficult, really." Jim said with a shrug.

"NID?" Kim asked.

"National Intelligence Directorate. They're an agency so secretive that they make the CIA seem transparent in  
comparison." Tim said.

"Oh." Kim said. "Wait... the Kimmunicator was turned off and the GPS was disabled..."

"We slipped in a second tracker and didn't tell Wade about it." Jim said.

"We knew he'd get angry so we kept quiet." Tim said.

"So... you know how to work with my kimmunicator?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, but we're not going to undo what Wade did." Jim said.

"How do you know that?" Kim asked. "Hidden microphones?"

"No, we just figure that mom probably had Wade set it for emergency calls only and put a tracker and alert on it."  
Tim said.

"Yeah." Kim said. "And she did. So why won't you undo it?"

"We undo what he did and he'll take notice and start looking around." Jim said.

"Ok... well thanks anyway, tweebs." Kim said.

"You still didn't answer our question." Tim said.

"I lied." Kim said.

"Do you think mom would have taken it better if you hadn't?" Jim asked.

"I... I don't know... but I didn't want to answer any questions about it..." Kim said.

"Does this have anything to do with when you disappeared?" Tim asked.

"Because we noticed you had the same 'walking on sunshine' look as before." Jim said.

"Walking on sunshine?" Kim asked.

"Don't divert." Tim said.

"I'm not diverting." Kim said.

"You're walking on sunshine. That means you're on cloud nine. You're sublimely happy and all is right with your  
world. As a result, you're so light that you can walk on sunshine." Jim said. "Why?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." Kim said.

"Why?" Tim asked.

"Jim... Tim... Do you love me?" Kim asked.

"What?" The twins asked in unison.

"Do you love me?" Kim asked again and they nodded their heads slowly. "Then please stop asking me about this."

"Ok..." They say.

LATER...

"Kim? Ron wants to talk to you..." Ann said through her daughter's door.

"What about?" Kim asked, turning her head to look at the bedroom door.

"He didn't say." Ann said.

"Is he standing right outside?" Kim asked.

"Hey KP," Ron said and Kim sighed softly. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Ron..." Kim said and the door opened. Ron walked in and smiled at Ann before closing the door and walking  
over to the bed.

"KP... Is everything all right?" Ron asked. "I mean... this is the second time you've disappeared and I'm really  
getting concerned..."

"What?" She asked, sitting up on her bed.

"First you disappeared for a day and then came back and said nothing... now you've vanished for a week and come  
back and didn't say anything to your mom about it..."

"You talked to my mom about it?" Kim asked.

"Kim, I'm really worried about what's happening so yeah, I asked your mom because I wanted to know what you  
had told her before I talked to you." He said. "I'm really worried that you're disappearing like this so often..."

"It's just I've been on edge lately with the way things have been... I'm on edge and sometimes I just need to get  
away from it all..." She said.

"Then tell me you're going to be disappearing or I'll go with you. KP, when I hear that you've fallen off the grid,  
the first thing I think is that someone's taken you and it twists me up inside." He said. "Then when Wade can't find  
you... It's even worse... He said you told your mom you were going to go down and work with some Mexican  
Special Operations Forces and then when he checked into the story it was just that, a story, and he didn't know  
where you were."

"I was taking a hiatus for a few days." Kim said. "That's all. I went to a hotel and relaxed poolside."

"You hung out by a pool?!" He demanded, while imaging throngs young men leering at her as she lay in a bikini and  
trying to hit on her.

"Yes," She said. "But it's no big. It's the off season so there was virtually nobody there, and I had a couple guys  
from hotel security hanging around. After all, Raul did owe me a favor after I saved his home last year from Junior's  
plan to turn his neighborhood into a dance club."

"Oh... I remember that one..." Ron said. "So you didn't have any guys staring at you or anything?"

"No, Ron. No guys stared at me." Kim said.

"And no girls either?" Ron asked while wagging his eyebrows and Kim covered up a feeling of irrational fear with  
irritation.

"Ron! That's not funny!" She said, glaring at him.

"Sorry, KP," He said. "Just next time... please tell someone where you're headed."

"I will..." She said. "Though I don't think that it's gonna be anytime soon... mom grounded me."

"You're kidding! You've got more stamps in your passport than Team Impossible!" He exclaimed.

"I know," She said. "But she's got Wade keeping me on a short leash with the kimmunicator and there will be hell  
to pay if I don't take it with me."

"Ok... when did you start swearing?" He asked and she blinked, not realizing at first what she had said.

"What?" She asked.

"You said there would be hell to pay... when did you start saying that?" He asked.

"I guess I just picked it up at school..." She said.

"Ok..." He said, sounding unsure. "So I was wondering... When are we going to start planning the wedding?"

"Well... since my wings are clipped, I guess there's no time like the present." Kim said and internally winced as she  
saw a stab of pain in his eyes. _'I guess I should have said that differently...' _She thought. _'But the sad thing is...  
that's how I feel...'_

"I'll go talk to mom and explain everything to her... That way you're not in trouble or anything..." Ron said.

"Mom?" Kim asked.

"Yeah... She said she doesn't want me calling her Mrs. Dr. Possible anymore..." He said sheepishly and rubbed the  
back of his head nervously before turning and walking out of the room.

"Mom?" She said softly, still mystified that he had used that word to reference HER mother.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"Well, I talked to her and once she stopped dancing around and gave me an actual reply, she said that it's all right.  
The only thing is... if you call anyone, you have to call through Wade." Ron said.

"Ok..." She said. _'Wade Load: switchboard operator, parole officer, and intelligence agent... I wonder if he can get  
a job with the government when I get out of the business...'_ She thought wryly before taking out her kimmunicator  
and dialing the dark-skinned youth.

"Hey Kim. What's up?" He asked.

"Did mom tell you the sitch?" Kim asked.

"What sitch?" He asked.

"She's gonna let me plan the wedding so I can make calls out using the kimmunicator, but only through you." Kim  
said.

"Sounds like something she'd agree to. Who do you want to talk to?" He asked. "Let me guess... Monique?"

"Please and thank you." She said and watched as the screen went blank. Moments later, she put the device to her ear  
and listened as it rang twice before she heard a click.

"This is Mo, talk to me." Monique said.

"Hey, Mo. I've got a huge favor to ask..."

"Sure thing, GF," She said.

"Would you be my maid of honor?" Kim asked.

"You know it." Monique said and Kim could just imagine the ear-to-ear smile that would be plastered on the young  
woman's face. "You doin' the plans now that you're grounded?"

"You knew?" Kim asked, shocked.

"GF, I know the four-one-one before it happens." Monique said. "I am so on my way. Be there in five."

"Well, Monique's game..." Kim said, ending the call.

"Cool." Ron said. "I'll take care of the food..."

"No Bueno Nacho." Kim said.

"KP, trust me when I say I don't want anything to ruin this day for you." He said.

TWO WEEKS LATER...

"GF, that dress is so SSC!" Monique exclaimed, staring at Kim's white dress as she stands on a pedestal, looking at  
a triple-mirror.

"SSC?" Kim asked. "Mo, please... I'm having a hard enough time keeping up with the shorthand you use normally."

"Super sexy cute, GF." Monique said. "That is so smokin' on you! And I've got to say it makes you look so  
bootilicious that Ron's gonna drool when he sees you in that!"

"Thanks, Mo." Kim said, blushing at the compliment.

"So we've got the dress..." Monique said, and then looked around conspiratorially. "Do you have anything for the  
honeymoon?"

Kim's eyes went wide and her blush reached the top of her off-the-shoulder dress at the suggestion.

"MO!" Kim exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a no... I've got a place I know that's TGTBT." Monique said.

The saleswoman walked over and smiled as she looked at Kim.

"You look absolutely beautiful." She said. "That dress looks as if it were made for you."

"I'll take it..." Kim said and the woman nodded.

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"This is the place..." Monique said, standing outside the nondescript storefront.

"Clara's?" Kim asked.

"They like to keep their appearance low-key to appease the neighbors." Monique said and opened the door for Kim  
who stepped inside and stopped as a busty young woman wearing a black lace balconette and matching bikini  
panties walk over smiling at them.

"Welcome to Clara's." She said.

"Hey, Cher." Monique said. "We need to get Kim here a bridal set."

"Ooh... A bride..." Cher said, with her pearly white teeth shining as she smiled broadly at Kim. She tucked a lock of  
her long wavy blonde hair behind her shoulder and looked Kim over once. "I think I know just the thing for her..."

TWO HOURS LATER...

"GF, wearing that you're the gift that anyone would want to unwrap..." Monique said and Kim blushed as she  
imagined being unwrapped by long slender green fingers... "Oh... So you're imagining Ron unwrapping you  
already?"

Kim blinked as she was jarred out of her reverie by her fiancee's name.

"Bet you can't wait for the honeymoon..." Monique said, chuckling.

"Mo, please..." Kim said, blushing. "It's so not the drama..."

"All right, GF..." Monique said, winking at the redhead. "Come on, let's get lunch."

"Sure..." Kim said feeling glad for the reprieve.

ONE MONTH LATER...

"I still can't believe I'm going through with this..." Kim said softly while Shego ran her fingers through the  
redhead's long mane.

"Then don't..." Shego said softly as she reclined on the couch and tenderly caressed Kim's scalp.

"But I already said I would..." Kim said.

"You can back out until the very end, Kimmie..." Shego said. "But if you want to go through with it, I will support  
you whole-heartedly."

"I... thank you, Shego..." Kim said.

"So how is the wedding coming along?" Shego asked.

"Well, so far we have everything set up for the event—catering, decoration, location, floral, costume, and sound—so  
it should come through if all goes according to plan..." Kim said.

"Have you picked out a cake?" Shego asked.

"Monique did," Kim said. "She's been a huge help with this whole production..."

"Good..." Shego said, looking off to the side and wondering if she wanted to kill or kiss the chocolate-skinned  
clothing designer.

"Shego?" Kim said and Shego looked down at her.

"Yeah, pumpkin?" She said.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"It's nothing..." She said softly.

"You know you can't lie to me..." Kim said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm jealous of Ron..." She said softly.

"Of Ron? Why?"

"He's the one marrying you, not me." Shego said. "I'm jealous that he _can _marry you... I'm jealous that he popped  
the question before I could..."

"You wanted to propose to me?" Kim asked softly and Shego nodded.

"Yeah..." Shego said softly. "It's just... I never thought I would be able to because I thought you didn't feel the same  
way I did... and then when I knew, it was too late... It seems that fate is conspiring against me and there's not a  
damned thing I can do about it. If I could take you away from all this... take you away and make you be mine I  
would do that... but you've already accepted his ring and I know your word is good... I won't ruin your good name  
and reputation just for my own desires..."

"I've already said to hell with my reputation, Shego..." Kim said.

"I know, Kimmie... but I don't want to do that to you..." Shego said, her hand still stroking through the fiery mane.

"But Shego..." Kim said and Shego's hand stopped.

"Kimmie... I care about you and I want you to have a good life... You have a chance at that with the buffoon... If you  
were to have a life with me, you'd be on the run until they stopped chasing me and you'd have to cut ties with your  
old life... I don't want you to lose your family like I lost mine..." Shego said.

"But..." Kim said softly.

"If you love me... if you really love me... then you'll respect my wishes and marry the buffoon..." Shego said.

"Ok..." Kim said softly, a note of defeat in her voice.

"Thank you, princess..." Shego said, feeling as if she had just fallen on her sword for the redhead and knowing it  
was the right thing to for her to do. She then sighed softly, resumed stroking the scarlet locks, and smiled as she  
heard a contented sigh from the cheerleader.

ELSEWHERE...

"Where do you think she is?" Jim asked quietly from the lower bunk.

"No idea..." Tim said as he relaxed on the upper bunk. "She just vanished."

"Do you think mom's gonna ground her again?" Jim asked.

"She'll probably try..." Tim said. "But it won't work forever..."

"Agreed..." Jim said. "What do you think she's hiding?"

"An affair?" Tim suggested and then scoffed. "Yeah, right..."

Tim sat for a second then looked down at the lower bunk where Jim was lying silently.

"You don't think she's really having an affair, do you?" Tim asked, his eyes studying his brother's features in an  
attempt to read his mind.

"If she was... who would it be with?" Jim asked softly.

"Well... she did spend a week with Shego poolside..." Tim said.

"Sis isn't a lesbian." Jim said, shaking his head.

"It isn't any of the guys from the football team... they're all at Camp Wannaweep for special training." Tim said.

"Yeah, and the coach wouldn't let anyone escape from the camp..." Jim said. "So who could it be? Hirotaka?"

"No... He's still in Japan. I checked his passport." Tim said. "Wade?"

They looked at each other for a long moment. "Nah." They said in unison.

"So who?" Jim asked. "It's not a villain. There aren't any who're at her level."

"Except for Shego," Tim said.

"Tim, Kim's not a lesbian." Jim said.

"Why not?" Tim asked.

"She's our sister! Besides, she dated Ron for how long and then there was that whole thing with her fighting  
Monique for Hirotaka's attention... And she was obsessed with the O-Boys!"

"So she likes boys too..." Tim said. "She could be bi."

"I doubt it." Jim said.

"But what if she is?" Tim asked.

"Then we support her." Jim said. "But if she's not?"

"Then we find out what's really going on..." Tim said.

HOURS LATER...

"I'm home..." Kim said as she walked in the front door.

"Welcome home, Kimmie." Ann said. "Did you forget to take your kimmunicator with you?"

"No." Kim said. "I didn't want to be tracked."

"Kimmie, you know that I'm only looking out for you..." Ann said.

"How? By having Wade tracking my movements and then reporting to you whenever I leave the county?" Kim  
asked.

"Actually... It's only when you leave the state... but Kimmie, you've been acting very erratic and I for one am  
concerned by this shift in your attitude." Ann said.

"Don't worry about it, mom. It's fine." She turned and walked up the stairs and then stopped as she reached the top.  
"And mom, I'm twenty and engaged to be married in a month. You don't need to watch me so closely anymore."

She turned and walked to her bedroom.

"Twenty or eighty..." Ann said softly. "I'll always worry about you, bubble-butt..."

"Hey Kim..." Jim said.

"What is it, tweebs?" Kim asked.

"Whatever's happening," Tim said.

"We support you." Jim finished.

"Thanks, guys..." She said, smiling at her brothers.

THREE WEEKS LATER...

"All right, GF, we've got everything set up... this rehearsal will go off without a hitch." Monique said.

"Are you sure, Mo?" Kim asked.

"Yes." Monique said. "Now chill."

"Kay... but what if someone attacks..." Kim said.

"I've got Team Impossible watching what's going on and ready for anything." Monique said.

"Team Impossible? How could you afford them?"

"I promised them a re-design on their uniforms." Monique said. "They're getting outdated."

"Oh... thanks, Mo." Kim said. "So did you ever line up a date for the wedding?"

"Not really looking, not after that whole blow-up with Jerome..." She said, rolling her eyes. "When will I find a guy  
who's got an ear for music AND who can be romantic..."

"You never know, you could meet someone at the wedding," Kim said.

"Girl, I will not go on the prowl at your wedding. Now I've got to go make sure that the caterer knows what's going  
on with the rehearsal dinner..." She said and walked off.

"There's no need to worry about villains..." A voice said quietly to Kim. "Your wedding rehearsal and wedding are  
the equivalent of no-fly zones for villains."

"Thanks..." Kim said softly.

"Anything for you, princess." Shego said. "This is the last time you'll see me before your wedding... Goodbye,  
Kimmie..." She said and Kim felt a sudden emptiness behind her.

"Goodbye, Shego..." Kim said softly, a lump forming in her throat.

SEVEN DAYS LATER...

"Are you ready for this, honey?" Ann asked as she walked into the dressing room with Kim's gown in hand.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be..." Kim said softly.

"Honey, everything will be perfect... I'm sure of it..." Ann said and Kim winced internally. "Now do you want a  
hand getting the dress on?"

"No, I've got it..." Kim said and doffed her clothes before taking the dress from her mother and pulling it on.

"You look beautiful..." Ann said smiling proudly.

"Thanks mom." Kim said with a blush.

"Now I'd better go see if your father needs help... I'll be back in a few minutes to give you a hand with your hair."  
She said and walked out of the room. Kim sighed heavily as the door shut and looked at the mirror and at her  
reflection.

"Am I really going through with this?" She asked herself. "I mean really? Can I? Should I?"

She walked over and sat down in a chair while feeling as if she were trapped and no matter what she would betray  
someone with her actions. If she called off the wedding, she would betray her family and Ron... if she went through  
with it then she would betray herself and Shego... No matter what, she was trapped.

"I have to call her..." Kim said, pulling out the cell phone, which had been both a lifeline and a tribulation for her.  
She dialed the one number that was programmed in and listened as it rang three times before she heard a click.

"Hello?" Shego said.

"Hey..." Kim said softly.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah..." Kim said. "I just had to hear your voice."

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet. Princess, this is for your own good."

"I know." Kim said.

"Then why are you so nervous?" Shego asked.

"I just never thought it would come to this..." Kim said.

"I know, princess, but it has. It's killing me to say this, but marry the buffoon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Shego said.

"Ok..." Kim said. "Will you be able to come to the reception?"

"You know I can't..." Shego said. "And besides... if I did, I'd steal you away so it's best I not come."

"Oh... I understand..." Kim said softly.

"Pumpkin..."

"No... It's ok..." Kim said.

"Well... I guess our time is come to an end... at least we'll have our week in Mexico..." Shego said.

"Yeah... We'll always have that week in La Paz..." Kim said.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding?"

"Yeah... I'll talk to you later..." Kim said.

"I love you, princess." Shego said softly.

"I love you too, and I'll always love you." Kim said. "Goodbye, Shego."

"Goodbye, Kimmie..." Shego said with a lump in her throat. Kim hung up up the phone and sighed heavily before  
slipping it into her pocket.

"Just a matter of time, now..." Kim said.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Kim jumped and spun to face the intruder.

"Mo!" Kim exclaimed, her face a mask of shock.

"Girl, what did you do?" Monique asked. "Ron walked in, then walked out a minute later looking like someone  
outlawed saying 'Booyah.'"

"What?" Kim asked.

"He just came into the anteroom and then walked out a minute later!" Monique exclaimed.

"He was just in here?" Kim asked, terrified.

"Yeah!" Monique said. "What was it you two said?"

"He heard me..." She whispered and her face went ash white.

"Heard? Girl, what are you going on about?"

"Nothing..." She said, and then took out a cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number. "Mo... whatever you  
hear... you can't tell anyone..."

"Kimmie, what are you going on about?" Monique asked as Kim put the phone to her ear.

"Shego... we have a problem..." Kim said, and Monique's eyes went wide before she collapsed unconscious. Kim  
looked at Monique's fallen form, and then turned away from her. "Ron overheard our conversation... yeah... he  
heard everything..."

"Shit." Shego said.

ELSEWHERE...

"Ron, is everything all right?" James asked as he saw the troubled towhead.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Ron asked. "I mean it's not like I just heard Kim saying that she loved someone else on  
our wedding day."

"Kimmie-cub did what?" James asked.

"She was talking to someone but I only heard one side of the conversation, but she said that they would always have  
their week in La Paz and that she loved them." Ron said.

"La Paz..." James said, the name ringing a bell for him.

"What, do you know who it is?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure..." James said. "I remember something about Kimmie being down in Mexico for a week... that was  
right before Ann grounded her and had Wade track and tap her Kimmunicator."

"So do you think that mom knows?" Ron asked.

"It's worth asking." James said and Ron rushed off.

IN THE DRESSING ROOM...

"Shego... I really wish there were something we could do..." Kim said.

"The genie is out." Shego said. "He knows you love someone else... what we need to do now is pass it off as  
someone else. Someone who isn't an international villainess."

"But why? Why can't I just come out and tell the truth?" Kim asked.

"If you come out and tell the truth, then you'll be in the same boat as I am," Shego said. "And that's something I  
don't want for you, Kimmie."

"Shego, I'm already there! I just want to come out and tell the truth! I want to admit to everyone the woman I love! I  
want to be able to tell my mother the truth about just who and what I am." Kim said. "I'm tired of lying to everyone  
and putting on a fake smile when they say I'm going to marry him. I can't do it anymore."

Shego sighed softly, knowing that once Kim had set her mind to something that there is no changing it.

"Fine, princess." Shego said. "I'm on my way there."

"What?" Kim said.

"Kimmie, I'm not going to let you ruin your wedding and come out to your parents without being there by your side  
to support you. Besides, I want to see you in your wedding dress." Shego said. "I'm sure you look beautiful..."

Kim blushed and Shego chuckled softly.

"You're blushing, aren't you?" Shego asked.

"Yes..." Kim said softly.

"I could tell." Shego said. "I'll see you in ten, beautiful."

She hung up the phone and Kim did the same before looking down at Monique's unconscious form.

"Monique... Wake up..." Kim said, kneeling next to the girl and slapping her face gently. Monique's eyes opened a  
crack and then snapped open as she realized who was looking down at her.

"Girlfriend, are you out of your mind?" Monique demanded.

"Calm down." Kim said.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down when I hear that you were in love with Shego?" She asked.

"Yes." Kim said. "Mo, I need you to help me with this... I need you to help me with damage control before this  
spirals out of control any more than it is."

"I'm only doing this because we've known each other for so long and I know you wouldn't do something crazy like  
this without really thinking it was the right thing." Monique said and walked out of the room.

ELSEWHERE...

"Mom!" Ron said as he walked up to Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"What is it, Ron?" Ann asked.

"Kim spent a week in La Paz with someone. Who was it?" He asked.

"How did you hear about that?" Ann asked, surprised.

"I talked to dad... that's not important... who was it she was with?" Ron said.

"She said she spent the week poolside with Shego... Ron, what is going on?" Ann asked, agitated.

"Shego? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Ronald Stoppable, tell me what is going on." Ann ordered.

"I heard Kim talking on her phone... she was talking to someone and when she hung up the phone, she said she  
loved them..." Ron said.

"Are you sure you didn't mistake what she said?" Ann asked.

"No." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Before you do anything, I want to go talk to Kimmie myself." Ann said.

"Ok..." Ron said and Ann walked out of the room.

IN THE DRESSING ROOM...

Kim paced back and forth, wondering what she was going to do once Shego arrived, but knowing that she had to do  
something or else things were going to go sour for her before she ever got a chance to talk to her parents about what  
had happened.

"How much longer..." She asked herself and glanced at the clock. "Five minutes... just five minutes..."

"Kimmie?" She heard and her heart skipped a beat. Her mother was right outside the door. "Kimmie, can I come  
in?"

"Y-yeah..." Kim said shakily and the door opened. Ann stepped in and smiled at her daughter.

"You look gorgeous, Kimmie..." Ann said.

"Thanks..." Kim said, feeling as if she were staring at a doom-bot.

"Now, Kimmie, I know things have been a bit rocky between the two of us over the last couple of months... and  
that's understandable with all that's been happening... but I'd like to think that we still have a pretty good mother-  
daughter relationship..." Ann said.

"Ok..." Kim said.

"And that you shouldn't feel like you have to keep secrets from me..." Ann said and Kim gulped before glancing at  
the clock. Three minutes. "You feel that way, right Kimmie?"

"Y-yeah..." Kim stuttered.

"Good... I'm glad to hear that... because you shouldn't ever be afraid to come to either me or your father because  
you know that we'll always do everything we can to understand." Ann said.

"I know..." Kim said softly.

"Kimmie... Ron said some things that were very troubling to me... and I wanted to ask you about them." Ann said  
and Kim let out a long sigh before glancing at the clock. One minute until Shego is due to arrive.

"Well... the thing is..." Kim said and trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"The thing is?" Ann asked.

"Well..." Kim said softly.

"Wow... Princess... You look gorgeous..." Shego said, stepping into the room and staring at Kim.

"Shego!" Ann exclaimed, staring at the green-skinned woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Dr. Possible." Shego said. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I just had to tell her... she looks absolutely  
gorgeous in that dress."

"Thank you, Shego..." Kim said, blushing.

"So it's true..." Ann said and they both looked at her. "Ron was right."

"You're going to have to be specific if you're going to make accusations." Shego said calmly.

"Ron said he heard Kimmie talking to someone and that she said they would have the week in La Paz and that she  
would always love them. You were the one she was talking to." Ann said.

"Quite the leap there, saying it was me. How do you know it was?" Shego asked.

"Kimmie said she spent a week poolside with you in La Paz."

"So? I once spent a weekend at the same resort as Lucy Lawless. That doesn't make me a Xena fan." Shego said.

"When you complimented Kimmie, she blushed..."

"Yeah... that tends to happen..." Shego said dryly. "You're gonna have to pull out some more damning evidence  
than that."

"Kimmie wasn't surprised you came." Ann said. "She saw you and didn't react. She knew you were coming... she  
was expecting you... that means she talked to you..." She turned to face her daughter and held out her hand. "Give  
me the phone, Kimmie."

"Mom..." Kim said softly and Ann turned to Shego.

"Shego?" Ann said and Shego held up a mobile phone before pressing a button. They stand in silence, and moments  
later they hear a soft chime from the direction of one red-headed heroine. "There is my evidence."

"Shego... why?" Kim asked.

"Your mother said it... Ron talked to her. That means he knows. Even if it didn't come out just who it was you were  
with, he would still break it off with you." Shego said. "I refuse to let you fall like this without being by your side."

"But... What about the wedding?" Kim asked.

"The wedding was for you, Kimmie. It was supposed to give you a good life, a secure life with the buffoon. He was  
supposed to become Ron Possible and go on more adventures with you until he eventually settled down and opened  
a restaurant chain. He was supposed to give you stability, peace, and love. But he heard too much and you know just  
like I do that he will react violently to this and that things have a very good chance of getting out of hand. That's  
why I came: To protect you from whatever may come."

"But what about Team Impossible?" Kim asked.

"You'd be amazed how cooperative they become when they find out you have a triple-A credit rating in nine  
internationally recognized banking countries." Shego said with a smile. "Now I think that there's something you  
should tell your mother."

"Mom... do you remember when I started acting strange? When I came home from a mission and then disappeared  
for eight hours and said nothing about what happened? Well... the thing is... I had been on the mission against  
Shego... and that's when things changed for me..." Kim said. "That's when I finally realized I loved Shego. I was  
fighting her and she caught me and I just gave up... I surrendered to her and she was so angry because I wasn't  
fighting back. I told her I couldn't fight her anymore because it felt like I was tearing at my own soul every time I hit  
her. I confessed my love to her and she turned away from me. She turned and bolted. I wanted to follow but I  
couldn't so I came home. After a bit, I decided to go after her and so I went to the last lair I knew she was at and  
confessed my feelings for her to Drew who showed me the way to her room. That's where I was for those eight  
hours. I was with Shego talking. Every time I disappeared, I was with her. The trip to La Paz was a vacation for the  
two of us. It was an escape from the rigors and responsibilities of our lives. During the times we had, we enjoyed our  
romance... but when we were apart, we had to hide our feelings and I know that it was tearing me apart. I wanted to  
call off the wedding and to be with her, but she made me go through with it. She didn't want me ruining my chances  
at a good life. She wanted me not to have to deal with the sorts of things that she has to deal with on a daily basis.  
She doesn't want me to have a criminal record. She wants me to have a suburban ranch house with a white picket  
fence and a family with a dog but that's not what I want. I don't want a nice and peaceful life if it doesn't mean  
having Shego by my side. That's what I want. Shego and I'll be damned if I'm going to keep my mouth shut just  
because I'm afraid. I'm not afraid anymore. I've made up my mind and I have to come out and say it. I am a lesbian  
and I love Shego."

"Quite the declaration," Ron said, standing in the doorway. "I'm glad that I was there to hear the monologue or else  
it wouldn't make that much sense."

"Ron... I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Kim said, taking off her engagement ring and holding it out to Ron.

"You mean on my wedding day when I'm dressed up and ready to walk down the aisle? Yeah, that does make things  
a bit of a buzz-kill for me." He said dryly. "KP, did you really feel like you had to sneak around behind my back to  
be with her? If you had told me that you wanted to be with her, I would have stepped aside in an instant. I'm not  
going to force you to be unhappy just because it's something I've dreamed of since I was six. I want you to be  
happy... and if it means that you're with someone else to be happy, then so be it. The wedding is off."

"It doesn't have to be." Ann said and they looked at her. "Colorado just changed its constitution to allow same-sex  
marriages."

Kim and Shego stood there for a long moment then Shego smiled softly before reaching up behind her neck and  
unclasping a necklace. They watched as she pulled out the necklace and saw three rings on it. Shego then slipped  
one ring off and knelt down while holding it out.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, will you make me the happiest woman in the world and be my wife?" Shego asked.

Kim stared into Shego's eyes for what felt to everyone to be an eternity until she finally closed her eyes and sighed  
softly. She opened her eyes and her lips turned at the corners.

"Yes..." She said softly and Shego slipped the ring onto her finger before standing and embracing her.

"All right, we've got to get Shego something to wear for her wedding. Will you wear a tuxedo or a dress?" Ann  
asked.

"Well, normally I'd wait for a dress but I don't want to delay the wedding any longer than I have to, then I'll go with  
the tux." Shego said.

"I'll call the shop and get them to send one over. I'll also call up the courthouse and have a courier go there and pick  
up a new set of paperwork. We're going to do this right." Ann said.

"Oh shit..." Monique said as she walked into the room and saw the collection before her. "Uh..."

"Mom and Ron know, Ron called it off, and Shego proposed so now I'm marrying her instead." Kim said.

"I'll give the pastor the info." Monique said. "You need Wade to do anything?"

"Actually yes," Ann said. "Get him on getting rid of Shego's warrants."

"Her warrants?" Monique asked.

"I won't have my daughter marrying a future prisoner." Ann said.

"Right..." Monique said and walked out of the room.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make." Ann said and walked out as well.

"I'm glad that I heard you on the phone..." Ron said after Ann had left. "If I hadn't... then you would have married  
me and that would be a crime greater than Shego ever was accused of."

"Ron..." Kim said.

"Kim, when I proposed to you, you fought it at first but then gave in. You hesitated. But when Shego proposed, you  
stared into her eyes and then accepted. You knew it was the right thing. So like I said, I'm glad that I heard you on  
the phone and that this came out because you won't be forced into a loveless relationship."

"But Ron... What will you do?" Kim asked.

"Well, lately I've been talking to Tara and it feels like we're really hitting things off..." Ron said.

"Well... she was crushing on you for a while..." Kim said. "I hope things work out for you two..."

"Yeah... Same for you and Shego." Ron said.

"Are you going to stay for the wedding?" Shego asked. "I'd really like it if you did."

Ron looked at the villainess for a long moment.

"For Kimmie if nothing else... I know that even though you just broke off your engagement that she still values your  
support and opinion..." Shego added.

"You know, Shego, you've surprised me a few times today... but I've got to say this takes the Naco..." Ron said.  
"That's got to be the most mature and selfless thing I've heard you ever say. I'd be honored to stay and attend the  
wedding, if Kim has no problems with it."

"Ron... you're always gonna be my friend..." Kim said and hugged the towhead. "Of course you're invited."

"Hey, Shego." Jim said, walking into the room.

"You here for Kim?" Tim asked, walking in a step behind his brother.

"Yeah." Shego said. "But don't worry; I'm not here to hurt her."

"We know," Jim said.

"We figured it out," Tim said.

"So we were wondering..." Jim asked.

"Are you going to take advantage of the new law?" Tim finished.

"The one permitting gay marriage?" Jim added.

"And become Mrs. Shego Possible?" Shego asked. "Hell yes."

"Hicka-bicka-boo..." Tim started.

"Hoosha!" They said in unison and gave each other a high-five.

"Ron... I have a huge favor to ask of you... Will you hold onto these for me?" Shego asked, holding out the two  
remaining rings. "They belonged to my parents and I want to use them in the ceremony."

"I'd be honored." He said, accepting the rings.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

"Wow... This is a lot to take in..." James said.

"But other than that, you're fine with it?" Shego asked.

"Honestly? Yes." James said. "I'm glad that Kimmie's found someone to be with... even if it happened to interrupt  
her already scheduled wedding... Now since we've already invited Team Go because of their work with Kimmie in  
the past; that means that most of your family is already here. Is there anyone else you would want attending?"

"Just Doctor Dee," Shego said. "He may be an annoying twerp at times, but I still think of him as my crazy uncle."

"I'll call Drew and invite him," James said.

"Thanks..." She said and then faltered.

"Is something wrong?" James asked, noticing her hesitation.

"Well... I don't know what to call you..." She said.

"How about 'dad'?" He offered and she smiled broadly.

"I'd like that..." She said and hugged him.

"Excuse me... I have a tuxedo for an Ann Possible?" A man said

"Yes, thank you." Ann said and walked over to the door. "Please bill it to the wedding account."

"Of course," He said and walked off.

"All right, everyone with a 'Y' chromosome needs to leave." Ann said and the men walked out. "Strip."

"If this is what I have to look forward to on the honeymoon, it's gonna be a party." Shego quipped as she  
unbuttoned her leather jacket.

"Shego..." Kim complained, a blush tingeing her cheeks.

"Just what I love to see... a blushing bride..." Shego said with a smile. She pulled off her jacket and set it off to the  
side before sitting down and removing her shoes.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

"I wonder how long it's gonna be before they're ready..." James said, pacing back and forth. "It's almost time for  
the ceremony..."

"Dad, chill out," Jim said.

"It's gonna be fine." Tim said.

"Are you sure? I'm just worried that something might have gone wrong."

"It's going to be fine." Jim echoed.

"Anything's possible for a Possible." Tim said.

"You're right." James said.

IN THE DRESSING ROOM...

"Ready?" Ann asked.

"Ready." Kim said, nodding.

"Shego?"

"I think I'm gonna puke..." Shego said.

"She's ready." Kim said.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Shego asked.

"It's my wedding so no, you don't. Now you're gonna be fine and you won't puke." Kim said.

"Yes, ma'am." Shego said smartly.

Shego walked out of the dressing room and looked at Ron and the tweebs who had been tapped originally as the  
groomsmen.

"Let's do this." She said and they nodded. Jim then made his way to the back of the hall and nodded to the organist  
who started playing a march for the groom's party to make their way down the aisle. As Shego appeared at the end  
of the procession, a series of gasps were heard from both sides of the aisle but nobody dared move and disturb the  
wedding. Shego walked to the front of the hall, feeling equal parts nervous and excited. As she reached the front, she  
stopped and took a deep cleansing breath before turning and facing the back. Shego then watched as two flower girls  
walked down the aisle casting out rose petals and who were followed by the now fourteen year old Jocelyn 'Joss'  
Possible who looked adorable in her bride's maid's dress. Behind Jocelyn was Tara who was in an equally stunning  
dress. Moments after Tara, Monique made her appearance, her chocolate skin contrasting beautifully with the light  
khaki of her dress. Finally the main event... The music that had been playing changed to the wedding march and  
everyone in the pews stood and turned to face the back. The twin oak doors which had closed after Monique's  
passage opened and Shego gasped as she saw Kim appear. She had just seen minutes earlier, but something about  
the moment made her appear as radiant as an angel to Shego. Kim made her way up the aisle, a pink bouquet of  
roses in her hands as she moved, her cheeks matching the flowers as her eyes locked on Shego's. Cameras clicked  
and voices whispered but neither woman heard anything as Kim made her way to the front with James by her side.  
When she reached her place, she handed her bouquet to Monique and James gave Kim's hand to Shego.

"Who gives this woman?" The pastor asked.

"I and my family do." James said, his voice strong and unwavering. He then stepped back and walked to where Ann  
was sitting and daubing her cheeks with a tissue. The Doctors Possible watched silently as the pastor delivered his  
sermon, extolling the virtues of love, honor, trust, and faithfulness. James watched as Shego and Kim stared into  
each other's eyes, lost to the world as they stood there.

"Shego, do you take Kimberly as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love, honor, comfort and cherish her from  
this day forward, forsaking all others and keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Shego said.

"Kimberly, do you take Shego as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love, honor, comfort and cherish her from  
this day forward, forsaking all others and keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kim said, nodding her head.

"Shego, please repeat after me, 'I, Shego, take thee, Kimberly, to be my wedded wife..."

"I, Shego, take thee, Kimberly, to be my wedded wife..." Shego said, feeling her throat starting to constrict.

"To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health..." He continued.

"To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health..." Shego said,  
feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"To love, honor, and cherish until death do us part." He finished.

"To love, honor, and cherish until death do us part..." Shego said softly, a single tear slipping from her eye as she  
chokes up with emotion.

"Kimberly, please repeat after me, 'I, Kimberly, take thee, Shego, to be my wedded wife..."

"I, Kimberly, take thee, Shego, to be my wedded wife..." Kim said softly.

"To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health..." He continued.

"To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health..." Kim said with a  
soft smile.

"To love, honor, and cherish until death do us part." He finished.

"To love, honor, and cherish until death do us part..." Kim said, her voice barely louder than a whisper but carrying  
through the auditorium.

"Do you have the ring?" The pastor asked, turning to Ron.

"I do," Ron said and handed the ring to the pastor who accepted them on his open Bible.

"May this ring be blessed so she who gives it, and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until  
life's end." He said, turning to face Shego who took one ring and faced Kim.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Shego said, placing it on Kim's ring  
finger. The pastor then turned to Kim who took the other band and looked at it before turning to Shego.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Kim said softly and slipped the ring  
onto Shego's finger.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each  
passing day, and with each passing year. Shego and Kimberly, are now beginning their married life together, we  
hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with  
good health and everlasting love. In so much as Shego and Kimberly have consented to live forever together in  
wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other,  
and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You  
may kiss the bride." He said they shared a tender kiss while the assembled applaud the newly married couple.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mrs. and Mrs. Kim Possible."

AT THE RECEPTION...

"I'd like to say a few words..." Ron said and all eyes turned to him. "When today started, I was ready to marry the  
woman I had known for the past eighteen years... I had everything planned out... it was going to be beautiful. I was  
going to walk to the front, she was going to make her appearance and wow the church, we were going to say our  
vows, and we would live happily ever after. That all changed when I heard her talking on the phone to someone I  
didn't know. She confessed her love for them on our wedding day. It crushed me to hear that and I almost called off  
the wedding, but fate intervened. The person who she had been speaking to showed up here and it was at that time  
that I ended our engagement."

He took a drink from his champagne glass and everyone looked at him silently, unable to decide how to react to the  
unconventional speech.

"When I saw Shego propose to Kim, I knew in that instant that I was not the one she truly loved. It was her. When  
they stared into one another's eyes, I could see the strength of their adoration for one another. And when Kim said  
yes, my heart elated in ways that surpassed anything I felt when she accepted my proposal six months ago. Kim, you  
were always my friend and will always be my friend. Shego, if you hurt Kim, I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth.  
To Kim and Shego!" He said and lifted his glass in toast and the others in the room did the same.

"I thought I told you to give him sparkling cider..." Ann said silently to Jim who was sitting next to her.

"I did, and that's the same glass." Jim said.

"According to this scan," Wade said while looking at a small computer, "Ron's stone sober."

"Wow," Ann said.

"Yeah," Wade said. "I'm keeping a close eye on him in case he starts drinking."

"Thank you," Ann said.

"Thank you, one and all for coming." Kim said, standing up. "I realize this has not gone as planned, but that you  
have still come along with us on this adventure and for that I am grateful to you all. While people say this was my  
day, it was all of you who made it special and I will treasure the memory of today forever. Ron, I would like to  
thank you for being so understanding. As Ron said, I had been living a lie. I had been secretly having an affair with  
Shego for the past three months and only on my wedding day was it discovered. When my parents confronted me  
with the evidence, I told them everything, intending on doing the same for Ron but he was already there to hear it  
all. I was so bound by the lies that it was starting to strangle me, but when the truth came out, he was very  
understanding. It seems that it's true, that the truth will set you free. Thank you one and all for coming."

TEN MINUTES LATER...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the father-daughter dance." The DJ said and the song changed from soft  
background to Bob Carlisle's Butterfly Kisses. Kim walked out onto the floor holding James' hand and then circled  
around and put her hand on his shoulder while he put his hand on her side and they elegantly danced as the song  
began...

_There's two things I know for sure:_

she was sent here from heaven,

and she's daddy's little girl.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,

she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes.

And I thank God for all of the joy in

my life, But most of all for... 

_Butterfly Kisses after bedtime prayer._

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair...

"You look beautiful..." James said softly. "Just like I knew you would..."

"Thanks..." Kim said, blushing.

"When I imagined your wedding... it was always hard for me... but seeing you today... I'm so proud of you,  
Kimmie..." He said softly and she smiled at him, no words needing to be said.

_She'll change her name today._

She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.

Standing in the bride room, just staring at her,

she asked me what I'm thinking, and I said "I'm not sure,

I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

Then she leaned over and gave me... 

_Butterfly Kisses after bedtime prayer._

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair...

Kim smiled and then leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, daddy..." She said softly and leaned back to see him smiling softly at her with a slight sheen on his eyes  
where tears are already brimming.

"I love you too, Kimmie-cub..." He said, his voice thick with emotion.

As the song closed out with a piano solo, everyone clapped for the pair who stepped apart.

"May I have this dance?" Shego asked, walking up to James.

"I have no objections," James said, stepping back and letting Shego take Kim's hand.

"Now for the newlyweds' first dance..." The DJ said and the music changed to Brian McKnight's 'Back at One...'

_It's undeniable that we should be together,_

And unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never.

The basis is need to know if you don't know just how I feel,

Then let me show you now that I'm for real,

If all things in time, time will reveal,

_One: You're like a dream come true._

Two: Just wanna be with you.

Three: Girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me.

And four: Repeat steps one thru three.

Five: Make you fall in love with me.

If ever I believe my work is done.

Then I'll start back at one...

Shego smiled and started singing along while Kim rested her head on her wife's shoulder, wrapping herself in the  
comfort of her arms and surrounding herself in the sound of her voice. Moments later, the dance floor is filled with  
the others who joined them, every couple holding each other close as they move, the emotion washing over the  
reception. Even the DJ has to occasionally wipe his eye as he watches the dancing crowd.

"They make a cute couple..." A voice said and he glanced over at the chocolate skinned young woman who had  
walked up next to him.

"Yeah," He said. "That's the reason I love doing these gigs, seeing two people who are truly in love."

"I'm Monique," She said, smiling shyly at him.

"Eric," He said, his mouth turning up in a half smile. "You want to get something to eat after this?"

"I'd like that..." She said, blushing softly.

ELSEWHERE...

"Bull's eye!" Jim said, staring at Monique and Eric. "Hicka-bicka-boo..."

"Hoosha!" Tim said and they gave each other a high-five.

"What are you two cattle rustlers up to?" A voice asked and they turned around slowly to look at Joss who's  
standing with her hands on her hips.

"Uh..." Jim said.

"Well..." Tim said.

"You two set up Mo with that cute DJ?" Joss asked, looking past the twins.

"Yeah..." They said in unison.

"You two read my mind," Joss said. "I was about to tell her to talk to him. Guess we're gonna make a good team  
after all."

"Team?" Jim asked.

"Duh," Joss said. "Now that Cousin Kim and Shego settled down, someone's gotta take over Team Possible and I  
sure ain't gonna work with Ron so I figure I'll use you two instead."

"What about Wade? Are you going to replace him?" Tim asked.

"Are you out of your cotton-picking mind? He's the best techno-geek I know and he knows the ropes so of course  
I'm gonna keep him around!" Joss said.

"And do I get a say in this matter?" Wade asked, walking up behind the trio.

"I figure I'd get you worked into the deal somehow." Joss said.

"And how is that?" Wade asked.

"Dunno, but anythin's possible for a Possible." Joss said and Wade chuckled.

"You sound like Kim," He said. "I remember you could hold your own a few years back... you still that good?"

"Better," She said.

"Good," He said, "Because Kim would kill me if I let her brothers OR you get hurt on a mission."

"That won't happen." Joss said.

"You never know..." Wade said. "We did just see Kim marry Shego..."

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"Ready girls?" Kim asked, looking back at the flock of bride's maids and other single females who were gathered  
for the throwing of the bouquet. She turned her back to them and threw the bouquet over her head and they watched  
with baited breath as it soared up and then sailed down into the waiting grasp of Kim's most fashion-conscious  
friend.

"Congrats, Mo!" Ron said, seeing who had caught the floral arrangement. "Looks like you're next!"

Monique glanced at Erik and blushed as their eyes met.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

Kim and Shego walked out of the church hand in hand, thankful that the tradition of throwing rice had been  
abandoned in favor of applause and party-poppers which launched streamers into the air with a sharp 'BANG!' as  
they fired. They climbed into Shego's car that had been loaded with a selection of their wedding gifts and pulled out  
of the church parking lot.

"I'm so glad that they decided to trash my car... I don't even want to know what they would have done if you hadn't  
asked them not to..."

"I don't want to know either," Kim said. "Now where should we go for our honeymoon, Mrs. Possible?"

"I don't know... La Paz sounds like a nice relaxing place to stay and it just so happens that I have two tickets there  
and a reservation for the honeymoon suite at the hotel waiting for me..." Shego said, smiling.

"Mmm... that sounds like a good idea..." Kim said, grinning.

HOURS LATER, IN LA PAZ...

Shego lifted Kim and effortlessly carried her over the threshold into the honeymoon suite and over to the bed before  
laying her down gently.

"I love you, my beautiful wife..." Shego said, kissing Kim softly.

"I love you too, my sexy wife..." Kim said, leaning up and kissing Shego back.

TWO MINUTES LATER...

"Damn, Kimmie... you've got some good taste in lingerie..." Shego said. "Too bad it's not gonna be on you for  
long..."

THE END...

Author's Notes: Yes, folks, you don't get to see the naughty nuptial-night nookie. If you want that, use your dirty  
little imagination. I'm sure you can come up with something. For all you who read this, thank you so much! I really  
appreciate my readers and especially my beta reader, Anime Apothecary, who works so hard at making me look  
good! Thanks for reading and please review!

TK

EPILOGUE...

SIX MONTHS AFTER THE WEDDING...

"I don't know how she did it..." Shego said as she stood by the stove, tending to the breakfast omelet that she was  
making for herself and her wife.

"Anything is possible for a Possible," Kim said as she snaked her arms around Shego's waist and kissed her on the  
back of the neck.

"Yeah, but taking down all those villains AND keeping them in jail in six months? That's pretty amazing!" Shego  
said.

"They don't have you to break them out," Kim said, nuzzling Shego's neck. "Besides, when the options are stay in  
jail or face Joss and the tweebs, do you really think anyone wants to break out?"

"Good point." Shego said. "Now if you keep that up, we're gonna miss out on ANOTHER breakfast omelet..."

"Yeah... but wasn't it worth remaking it last time?" Kim asked, smiling.

"Kimmie, by the time I got to make it, the breakfast omelet was a lunch omelet. I thought that a person's sex drive  
was supposed to be dampened when they got married..." Shego said.

"I guess I'm just a freak, then..." Kim said and kissed Shego on the back of the neck.

"Well... I knew you were a contortionist..." Shego said. "I guess we can be a couple of freaks together..."

She moved the pan from the heat and turned off the burner before turning around in her wife's grasp and putting her  
hands on her well-rounded posterior.

"What about the breakfast omelet?" Kim asked, looking up at the taller woman's jade eyes.

"It will taste just as good as a lunch omelet..." Shego said and leaned down, capturing the former cheerleader's  
peach lips in a soft kiss.

THE END (for real...)


End file.
